


Breakfast and a Show - July 27, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 1





	Breakfast and a Show - July 27, 2020

All of the students in the Great Hall were quiet during breakfast. That made it suspicious.

"Albus, what are they doing?" Minerva asked, as she looked at the collective student body. Each of them had their heads down and reading what appeared to be homework assignments? "I have never seen all the students studying so intensely during breakfast. Usually Hogwarts is giving us some sort of a show..."

"Minnie, you should know there is always some sort of a show, but this time the students are reading about it in "The Hogwarts Hearsay."

"Headmaster, how do you know about the Hearsay? There is an enchantment that makes it so professors cannot ready it, or so I remember from when it started during my time here," Professor Lupin said.

"That's all just to make the students think they have something over on us," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "Did you ever figure out who wrote it?"

"I always assumed it was that Gossip Girl, Bertha Jorkins," Lupin said.

"Sadly no. The author is none other than the Sorting Hat. All of the portraits in the castle report back to it and then it magically is distributed," Dumbledore answered.

"So what are they reading today?" Professor Sprout asked.

"You should know, Pomona. Today it's about all that hot sexy action the Whomping Willow and the Flying Ford Anglia got up to the other night. I'm surprised you didn't slip with all those fluids those two ejected around," Dumbledore said.

Minerva vomited.


End file.
